


A series of Doctor/Donna drabbles

by azla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azla/pseuds/azla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world needs more Doctor/Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A series of Doctor/Donna drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DavidTennantsTrainers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantsTrainers/gifts).



She smiles at him across the room, that soft, gentle smile she reserves only for him, and that causes the corners of her eyes to crinkle. She is the embodiment of the holy trinity of femininity to him; crone, maiden and mother all in one. She is all that is human to him and yet uniquely herself. 

He wants her like mad. 

It started as a slow burn, laughed away and ignored, until it blossomed into the heat of a supernova, impossible to deny or disregard. 

It would be easy to dismiss if it was only desire though. That is of the body, and time lords, above all, are masters of their own bodies. 

No, he wants more than that. Her mind, her heart, her soul. She soothes him, strangely enough, seeing as she does her best to wind him up. But somehow, she is a balm to the pieces of his hearts that remain, and…

And… He belongs. For a little while, just a glimpse of a moment; (that is all this is, she is mortal, will perish and disappear) he has her and she has him and _they are._


End file.
